Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device suited for carrying out a seal along a rail buried in a substrate. The invention also relates to a method for implementing such a seal.
For certain vehicles rolling on a rail, in particular tramways, the rails must not form an obstacle for the circulation of pedestrians or automobiles that circulate on the same platform as that used by the vehicle on a rail. This is in particular the case when this platform is a road surface shared by a tram. The rails are then generally provided to be buried in a substrate of this platform, so as to be flush with the platform.
Description of the Related Art
As particularly shown by document FR 2 885 372, the rail is preferably insulated from the substrate by a system of fishplates. The fishplates provide in particular sound insulation, electrical insulation and a seal around the rail with respect to its environment. It must however be assured that moisture does not penetrate, or penetrates very little, between a coating of this platform and the rail. The coating is generally an asphalt, also referred to as a bituminous concrete; the coating can also be concrete or cobblestones.
Document FR 2 947 285 proposes to carry out lateral fishplates that can comprise, in particular, an upper scored portion along a line break running through the lateral face, with the strip extending on either side of said line break. Once the coating is installed, the scored section is removed, creating a groove that is filled with a seal poured in-situ, preferably a bi-component polyurethane seal. However, the preparation of the fishplate, the implementation and the supply of such a seal are long and expensive. Furthermore, this seal is set in place when all of the track and road surface work is completed; As such, the fishplate can be subjected for several months and sometimes for several years to inclement weather and road traffic, before the seal is set in place.